Strip Croquet
by DollLover2Death
Summary: This is that game of Strip Croquet that wasn't shown in the movie. JD X Veronica (LEMON)


**Hey guys! Ok so I literally haven't written in FOREVER, like 2-3 years maybe? And no I don't plan on coming back (sorry), but I realized there little to no JD X Veronica lemons available, so I wrote one myself! I'm a little rusty, obviously, but this is about 8 pages long though! This is that game of "strip croquet" Veronica and JD play that wasn't shown in the movie (hence the title). Enjoy!**

Veronica Sawyer growled as she sat at her desk remembering the past events of that night.

"Transfer to Washington, transfer to Jefferson, no one at Westerburg is gonna let you play their reindeer games." Heather Chandler had screamed at her after the party at Barrington.

It was now 1 in the morning, and Veronica stayed up knowing that Heather was going to make her life miserable come Monday. Heather had said she had '48 hours to live,' she recounted as she wrote furiously in her diary.

" _Tomorrow I'll be kissing Heathers aroba sized ass, but tonight, let me dream of a world without Heather. A world where I am free."_

She ended her entry and threw her diary across the room in a fit of rage, breaking a lamp as she did so; not that she cared.

Veronica sighed and turned her head to check out the damage, when suddenly a figure appeared at her window. Startled, she quickly covered herself up as she tried to make out who it was.

Jason Dean's face emerged from the darkness.

' _Phew,'_ Veronica thought. ' _It's just JD.'_ Her breathing slowed down with relief, but then quickly sped back up again. ' _What's he doing in my room?'_

JD quickly recognized the terror on her face and gave her a sorrowful look. "Dreadful etiquette, I apologize."

All sense quickly left Veronica's head as he spoke in that voice she couldn't resist. She gave a shaky laugh. "That's ok…"

JD smiled back easily as he nodded his head towards the backyard below them. "Saw the croquet set up out front, you up for a match?"

Shock still continued to fill Veronica as she nodded her head without thinking. ' _He came over just to play croquet…?'_

The 2 slowly climbed out of Veronica's window into the backyard, careful not to wake her parents. Once they were down, she picked up a blue ball and handed JD a green one. "Have you ever played before?" She asked.

He nodded, "a couple times, not as much as you do of course, darling."

Veronica was taken aback. ' _He called me darling?'_

She quickly shook the thought out of her head and turned back to JD, looking him up and down. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then how about we make this a bit more… _interesting._ " She bit her lip.

JD cocked an eyebrow and smirked back at her. "Interesting? How so?"

Veronica's eyes traveled all over his body. ' _Oh my god I'm such a pervert for doing this.'_ "How many items of clothing do you have on?"

JD set the ball down and counted. "Let's see; 2 shoes, jeans, a shirt, this trench coat…"

"...and your underwear." Veronica finished. A faint blush crept upon both of their cheeks, though it was hardly noticeable in the darkness of the night.

Veronica set her ball down and thought for a minute. "That's 6, now let's see…" she started counting the clothing on her own body. "2 shoes, stockings, a skirt, a shirt, this cardigan, my bra, and my underwear. That's 8."

She silently knelt down and took off her shoes. "There, now that's 6. We want this to be fair, don't we?" She looked back up at JD with a teasing glance.

He gave her a smirk mixed with confusion and, ' _a bit of arousal?'_ She thought as she tried to read his facial expression. "My dear, why do I feel like this game involves stripping?"

She looked up at him coyly, while still keeping her face to the ground. "It's a point system. Every point I win, or every time I knock you out, you take an article of clothing off and vice versa. Whoever is the last to have clothes on, wins."

JD faked a shocked face. "Why Veronica, you're taking advantage of me. You know I'm no good at this, I feel betrayed!" He joked.

Veronica chuckled. "What can I say?" She picked up a mallet and held it next to the blue ball on the ground. "Veronica Sawyer always gets what she wants," she half-whispered seductively, surprised at her boldness.

JD was also secretly surprised at her boldness. "Alright." He took a step back as he gestured towards her ball. "Ladies first, go easy on me now."

Veronica grinned at the ground as she stepped towards her ball. "My pleasure."

She didn't hit the ball hard, it only landed about a foot in front of her. ' _That easy enough for him?'_ "Your turn." She said as she handed him another mallet.

JD had a knowing half smile on as he positioned his mallet in front of the green ball. The look on his face was pure concentration as he swung as hard as he could, completely knocking the blue ball into some bushes nearby.

Veronica stared at him with her mouth wide open. "You dick! You tricked me!"

JD gave a hearty laugh. "When the Heathers are constantly the center of attention, you pick up a thing or two about croquet." JD explained. Veronica crossed her arms as he continued. "Plus, it might've helped that I picked up a book about it at the library yesterday."

"Jason Dean! I can't believe you!" Veronica exclaimed. JD stopped laughing and smirked at her again with all seriousness. "Now I believe a certain someone owes me a bit of a strip show?"

Veronica sighed, and grumbled as she hastily took off her cardigan and threw it somewhere else. "You're not funny." She yelled as she ran to go retrieve their balls from the bushes.

JD just smiled and stepped back when she returned to allow her to take her turn. Veronica set her blue ball down as she realized her chance. Swinging the mallet high, she brought it down and almost immediately sent JD out with her ball, snickering intently as she did so.

"Payback bitches!" She held her hand to her hip sassily as she mocked the boy in front of her. "Now I believe a certain someone owes me a bit of a strip show?"

The boy rolled his eyes while taking a shoe off and going to retrieve his ball. Noting where it landed, a playful evil grin appeared on his face. "Jokes on you, you knocked my ball right next to this, this silver goal!" He gloated as he hit his ball easily into the 'silver goal.'

"It's called a wicket dummy." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Clearly you didn't read the _whole_ book did you?"

JD walked up to Veronica jokingly wagging a finger in front of her face. "Stalling darling, now please remove something from that body of yours." He muttered while it was his turn to have his eyes travel all over her body.

Veronica blushed at his words. ' _There he goes with that 'darling' bullshit again.'_ She knelt down and peeled off the stockings that were underneath her skirt, tossing them elsewhere.

This game continued until Veronica was left in her bra and panties and JD stood in just some boxers.

The cold night air passed through the yard, making them both shiver as Veronica took her turn.

Her ball was about a foot away from a nearby wicket since she decided on her last turn to take the two shots. Her eyes couldn't help but glance up at JD's almost naked form, knowing that if she made this shot not only will she have won the game, she would've gotten what she came for too.

Veronica concentrated back on the blue ball in front of her, slowly, steadily… she swung her mallet gently and… the ball hit the side of the wicket instead.

"Damnit." Veronica exclaimed. JD smirked. "Well, looks like I have a shot after all." He placed his green ball near her blue one, stepped hard on it, and sent the other ball out, leaving a stammering Veronica in the process.

"But… but… I…" she exclaimed with her mouth wide open. JD leaned on his mallet, staring at her and not saying a word. He knew she knew what he wanted, and she was going to have to give it to him.

Veronica hesitated, knowing that no guy had ever seen this part of her before. She looked to the grass, not wanting to meet his gaze, while shyly unhooking her bra and placing it on a nearby wicket.

JD's eyes couldn't help but focus on her chest. Her breasts were round, perky since she was still young. He could understand why she would hide them under all those layers, he overheard some of the things the guys had said about them.

" _I tell you man, it'd be so righteous to be in the middle of a Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer sandwich."_ He had heard Kurt tell Ram earlier that day at lunch. The thought of other guys seeing her and thinking of her like that made his blood boil.

Before he knew what he was doing, JD started to walk closer to Veronica, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He could feel her breasts pressing against him and he knew she could feel his bulge pressed against her lower abdomen.

"God Veronica…" he trailed off, staring into her face.

There was no doubt about it now, Veronica could see JD's eyes dark with desire before he pulled her into a kiss. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get him closer.

The kiss was quick yet passionate as JD quickly pulled away to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He slowed as he got near her chest, knowing how sensitive they were.

Bending down, he let one of her nipples fall into his mouth and started suckling immediately.

Veronica's head fell back involuntarily and moaned as she bucked her hips against him. She tried to keep her voice down, but her attempts proved to be in vain as he grabbed her other nipple and pinched it with his finger.

"Oh my god, Jason _fuck…"_ she moaned into the night. Her right hand began to play with his hair as she allowed her left to grab desperately at his boxers.

He pulled away. "No my dear, not yet. I believe we still need a winner now don't we?"

Veronica wore a look mixed with anger and desire on her face as she let out a frustrated growl. She couldn't help but stomp off to retrieve her ball from wherever JD knocked it. When she got back, she roughly shoved it square in front of a wicket and aimed at her shot.

She was pissed, and her body ached with unsatisfied need. Her shot showed her emotions as she swung a bit too hard, making her ball clang against the metal instead of going through it.

"FUCKING HELL!" She screamed. JD only smirked at her cursing. Nothing could turn him off from this beautiful brown eyed girl standing in front of him. Not wanting to anger her more, he simply placed his ball in front of the wicket, and swung without another word.

His ball passed through the wicket with ease.

Veronica looked on in shock, anger, and a little bit of fear.

JD turned to her and shot her a fake innocent smile. Veronica stepped towards him. "Well, I guess you win this game." She kept her gaze to the ground.

He didn't say a word, just put a hand on her chin to lift her head up. Her eyes met his and she realized there was no more playfulness in them. Just more desire and all seriousness.

"Panties. Off. Now." He demanded.

She couldn't deny that his sudden dominance turned her on. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she peeled off her already soaked panties, throwing them into the yard.

Veronica couldn't pounce on the poor boy fast enough. Their lips smashed together as she grinded her hips against his growing bulge.

JD couldn't take it anymore either with the blood rushing to his lower abdomen. He used one hand to support the girl on him and the other to rub her soaking wet clit.

As soon as she felt it, Veronica gasped into his mouth. Her hips started bucking against his hand as she trembled from the intense pleasure.

"JD… please… no more games… I need you…"

JD walked over to a tree to gently place her down. Her face was twisted with arousal as he began to position himself on top of her.

Veronica wasn't having it though. She immediately flipped him over and practically ripped his grey boxers off with her teeth, throwing them into the branches of the tree they were under. His member sprang to full size in front of her at the slightest taste of freedom.

"JD, holy shit…" she muttered distractedly while staring at what he had to offer her. JD sat up and positioned his back against the tree. "Just say the word and it's yours Veronica."

She looked up at him, nervously biting her lip. He was able to read her face and looked at her with concern. "Veronica do you really wanna do this? Are you, you know… ready?"

She nodded. "My parents put me on birth control just in case. I can't control myself around you JD. I need you."

He simply nodded at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

Veronica took a deep breath, positioned herself, and immediately slid him into her.

The pain hit her all at once, painted on her face in a twisted expression. JD grabbed her waist to keep her steady. "Jesus Christ Veronica are you ok?"

She nodded, the pain not leaving her facial expression. "Yeah, just a little discomfort. My health teacher said this would happen." She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, and slowly began to rock her hips.

JD started moaning while Veronica's look of pain slowly morphed into one of _pleasure._

"Oh god JD, oh fuck…" She bit back her moans trying to keep her voice down. But when JD started rolling his hips with hers, she knew she couldn't hold back.

"Veronica…" JD groaned as Veronica panted and moaned along with him. When she picked up the pace, he immediately followed suit. "Oh fucking shit Jason HARDER!"

She rolled her hips. He bucked his in time. He pulled her down to him and started playing with her nipples again. That put her body on overload.

Her head fell back and her mouth open. Her cries were loud but brief as she rode out her climax. "OH GOD JD. I NEED IT HARD. YES! FUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!" JD followed soon after and their screams disappeared into the night together.

Veronica rolled off of JD's lap and laid down next to him, both were panting hard. He quickly grabbed his trench coat nearby to cover up their fully naked bodies as they kissed and cuddled under the tree.

"Mm, thank you, that was my uh… first game of strip croquet." JD admitted smiling.

Veronica had an ear to ear grin on her face as well. "Yeah it's a lot more interesting than just ripping off your clothes and boning away on your neighbors swingset."

JD was still in obvious bliss as he talked. "I don't know I mean that's a lot to be said for- ow!" Veronica had bit his chest and giggled at his reaction.

She sighed. "What a night. What a life!" She frowned in thought. "They wanted to move me out to high school in the 6th grade because I was supposed to be this big genius. But they decided to chuck the idea because I'd have trouble making friends blah blah blah."

She looked back up at JD who has passion written all over his face. "Now blah blah blah is all I do. I use my grand IQ to decide what color gloss to wear and how to hit three keggers before curfew-" JD had cut her off with a kiss and pulled her close.

He nuzzled into her hair and sighed. "Heather Chandler is one bitch who deserves to die." Veronica frowned while laying on his chest. "You know killing her won't solve anything."

"I say we all just grow up, be adults, and _die."_ She whispered while JD continued to kiss her. "Because before then, I'd like to see Heather Chandler puke her guts out." JD cut her off again with a kiss and she gave in.

Soon after the two fell asleep in the embrace of one another. They would deal with the previous events of the day in the morning, but right now, all that mattered was them as their breathing steadied and fell into rhythm with the night.


End file.
